Games to be played
by sylarbadass
Summary: Will a mad man revenge destroyed Oliver and Felicity...


_**OK DONT BE TO HARSH ON ME. LOL THIS IS MY FIRST OLICITY STORY.. I AM HUGE FAN AND TAKING A SHOT AT WRITING ONE. THIS STORY WONT BE UPDATED THAT FAST I WANT IT BE A GOOD ONE AND WILL TAKE MY TIME WITH IT... NEGTIVED AND POSTIVE FEE BACK are BOTH WELCOME... I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THE READERS THINK. I WANT TO SAY THERE ISNT ANY MISSPELLED WORDS BUT I WOULD BE WRONG. **_

(Felicity POV)

What I am doing? This is crazy just crazy and I am the one doing this insane thing… My God, what has happened to my life? Oh, I know Oliver Queen he had to show up bleeding in my back seat. "Stop rambling in your head." I closed my eyes and then opened them to see those gorgeous eyes looking down at me. Ugh, why another question I know the answer to, because I let it happened five months ago. "You need to stop thinking and I know you are." I looked up at Oliver and he gave me a smile. I shook my head and closed my eyes again to think.

"We have to tell him Oliver… I know you don't want to but we need to he is starting to think were…"

"Felicity," I stopped, looked over at Oliver he just smiled at me and sat up in bed. I watched as the sheets fell off his body and his muscle flex's. "You like?" He turned and asked me with so much cockiness in his voice. I just rolled my eyes and sat up to with him.

"Shut up…" Oliver just laughed and pulled me towards him so we were face to face. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to my lips that I just melted into like I always do. Oliver pulled away and started kissing down my neck… Crap I am in trouble… I closed my eyes and moaned out. I soon felt Oliver pull me into his lap and ran his hands down my back as he brought his lips back to mine. Wait, what did I want to talk about? Oh yea, "Oliver we need to talk about this…" I barely got the words out when Oliver arms wrapped around me pushing me down onto the bed.

"And we will but first…"

Damn you Oliver Queen you always do this to me when we need to talk.

(Oliver POV)

I know that Felicity is right and that we need to tell Diggle but I can't bring myself to do it. The last talk we had about Felicity he told me not to get involved with her I will only bring trouble into her life but trouble and danger were already there so what harm could me finally admitting my feeling for her do? Yes, I Oliver Queen fell hard for an IT girl but who wouldn't, look at her? Felicity Smoak is everything I wasn't looking for but needed. She grounds me. "Mr. Queen Do you understand?" I shook my head and looked around the table at Queen Consolidation business partners. "Yes Mr. Queen understands what is to happen and we support the new business brance." Felicity speaks out to everyone sitting around the table. She turns back to me and I smile but I didn't get one back, not good. I looked back around, stand up and thank everyone for coming. We stand there until everyone is gone and I think I would have had everyone stay right now. Look I know who i am and what I do but have you ever had to deal with a mad Felicity Smoak? no you havent... "Head up your ass much?"

"I know alright… Look I should have been…" I stopped when Felicity grabbed my chair and leaned over in pain. "Felicity…" I grabbed her and held her in my arms bring her to sit down. I moved so I was kneeing in front of her… "Talk to me…"

"This isn't happing to me… Not now… I can't be, we can't be, why?" The rambing came.

"Sweetie, talk to me." I asked again still only getting her on and on rambling. "FELICITY," I yelled finally getting her to stop. She looked at me and smiled well tried to anyways. "Are you ok? Answer that question first."

"Define ok…"

"Oliver the car is…" I turned my head as I heard Diggle voice. He came running our way… "Is everything ok over here?" I looked back to Felicity who was holding her stomach.

"I would like to know the same thing?"

(Felicity POV)

Well looks like I am telling him right now. Look, I am happy ok I am excited but what will everyone say, What will Oliver say? I looked back to see Oliver and now Diggle kneeing in front of me. Shit… "Well, I am fine I guess… I mean you could say I am fine nothing wrong with me that many women have gone though. I…

"Felicity!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Ok…" I moved my hands, took Oliver in mine, and smiled up at him. "Well I guess I can't hide this any longer… even know I wanted to until I knew for sure." I stopped myself, looked at Oliver again and squeezed his hands. "First off you should not walk around without shirt on because what that chest of yours can do to someone…"

"Tell me…"

I took a deep breath and… "I am pregnant…" I said as the lights went off all over the building and then something smashed through the window as smoke emerged... "Oliver! Digs!" I yelled and I felt something hit my neck then started to feel sick, Oh no.

"Felicity, Diggle…" That was the last thing I head as my eyes started to feel heavy and then nothing.

(Oliver POV)

Felicity said she was pregnant and then darkness. I went to grab her when I was thrown across the room and through the glass. I moan out in pain when I felt something hit my neck pulling it out I seen it was a tranquillizer dart. I tried to move towards Felicity when I soon felt the effect of the dart. "Felicity, Diggle…" I yelled out as I stumble forwards hitting the table and falling to the ground. I look up to see a silhouette of a man standing before me in a dark mask and hood.

"Well Oliver Queen you have taken something I held dear to my heart once and now I will take something that you love… this should be a fun game to play since you are playing hero of this broken city."

"No, please leave them alone…" I said as my vision became blurred with those last words Felicity said to me (I am pregnant)

(Eight hour time jump)

"Ugh…" I moan out as my eyes started to open. I felt like I had been hit repeatedly in the head. I tried to sit up but fell back when Digs grabbed me.

"Hey don't move to fast you were injected with just about enough tranquillizer to kill you." Diggle told me. I moved forward and held my head. No shit I can feel it.

"Felicity, where is she?" I asked as my head starting pounding. "Diggle? Where is she?" I asked again still getting no answer. "Dig?"

"They took her…" Dig words sunk in. I moved from the table almost falling over… I felt Digs arms grab me and pulled me to stand. "Oliver listen to me you need to sit down your still feeling the effect of the drug." I shook my head as he led me to a chair. Then his words hit me… They took her… Who are they?"

"What happened?" I didn't get an answer. Diggle walked over to the laptop that sat there and turned the to screen to me. A video was there, Dig hit play.

…VIDEO…

"Well, well… It looks like the game is about to start. You see Mr. Queen not long ago you took something very special to me. You ended the life of someone I held very close to my heart and now I think it's time I took someone of yours." The man said as the video flipped to a scene that Oliver knew very well. It was a few months ago. It was Oliver dressed as the Hood standing next to his bike kissing Felicity under the moon…

"I could so get used to this." Felicity as she pulled away from Oliver pushing his hood down wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would hope so since this was your idea." Olive said as he kissed Felicity once again. "But I am glad you did…"

"Good now come on Mr. Hoody I am hungry and Oliver Queen owes me dinner." Felicity told Oliver placing his hood back over his head leaning in to kiss him once again before both of them got on his bike and rode off…" The video flipped to a man standing the shadows.

"You see when I caught this that night I knew I had something big… This was just too good. What was I to do I asked myself. Should I go to the media or should I investigate this a little more… Well as you can see I chose to investigate and boy did I find some stuff out. You and Ms. Smoak are very touchy aren't we?" The man asked. "You see Mr. Queen when I found out that Ms. Smoak was going to have a little Queen I knew it was time to make my move. Until the next piece are played… It's your move sir and I look forward to see what your move shall be."

The video ended. Oliver rage boiled up with in his. He stood from is chair slamming the laptop down fling it across the room. Oliver walked over towards his case picking up his arrows has nothing but anger and rage filled his heart. "This man made the wrong move…"


End file.
